A Sexy Morning Workout
by silverdragoneyes14
Summary: ONESHOT: Harry and Draco have a cabin all to themselves for the weekend. They decide to get creative in their morning routine. SMUT. Suck at summaries.


Harry wasn't sure if he was dreaming or replaying a memory. But it made him smile regardless. Harry and Draco rented out a cabin house for themselves for the entire weekend, for it was Christmas break; they could finally take a break from their studies and focus their attention on each other. Last night, they had spent hours sitting by the fireplace, wrapped in each other's arms, watching the flames kissing the logs in the grate. They said not a thing to each other – but then again, they didn't have too.

The warmth of Draco's body against his own, the warmth of steady breathing on his neck, their enclosed hands that brought them closer together – it was moments like these that brought peace to Harry's world. It made him forget all the hate that was going on between the Death Eaters and everyone else. His relationship with Draco made him feel powerful, as if all of the hate out there could be conquered by the simple love of something. Draco was his love. _His_. This brought a smile to Harry's face.

Harry realized that he was, in fact, awake. Even now, as he lay in bed, he could feel Draco's warm body so close to his own. His arm was wrapped around Harry's waist, holding him close. Harry slowly moved his hand and took hold of Draco's, squeezing it gently. Draco suddenly let in a sharp breath and buried his face deeper into the back of Harry's head, nuzzling his hair. Harry let out a soft laugh, which ended abruptly. Harry could feel something starting to poke him from behind. Stretching behind him, he reached in between his body and Draco's to see what it was and encountered – oh!

Harry's breath quickened as he realized that his holding Draco's hand had caused his boyfriend to get an erection. Bringing his arm back over, he slowly let go of Draco's hand and rolled around so that he was facing the sleeping blonde. This action didn't seem to stir Draco in the slightest. In fact, he was wearing a slight smile on his face, which Harry assumed appeared when he held his hand. Swallowing nervously, Harry lifted the covers and looked down; Draco's pants were, indeed, tented by his excitement.

Looking back up at Draco, Harry gave a mischievous smile. Ducking underneath the covers, Harry reached into Draco's pajama pants and took hold of his erection. After briefly glancing up at the still sleeping Draco, Harry lowered his mouth to the very base of the erection; he very slowly and sensually dragged his tongue up Draco's cock, his eyes drifting over Draco's naked chest. Draco shifted slightly at Harry's touch, but still did not wake.

Once Harry reached the head of Draco's cock, he pushed his tongue against the very tip, and started moving the tip of his tongue back and forth, almost as if massaging it. Draco's hips bucked slightly, but still, he lay there sleeping. Closing his eyes, Harry lowered his mouth onto the head, closing his mouth around it. Pushing his tongue up against the erection, Harry started sucking while he gently rubbed his hand up and down the shaft. It was at this point Harry could hear Draco's breathing getting heavy. Harry lowered his mouth a little further and increased his rubbing pace slightly, hoping this would wake Draco up completely.

And it did. Harry felt the covers being pulled back so that his head was exposed to the cold air after being under the warm blankets. He felt Draco reach down and gently put his hand on the back of Harry's head, pushing him closer to the erection. As much as he could muster, Harry smiled and lowered his mouth all the way to the base of Draco's erected cock – he could feel it hitting the back of his throat. He started moving his mouth up down, his tongue pressing hard against Draco. But the more Draco moaned, the faster Harry went. Draco's grip on Harry's head tightened, pulling his hair slightly. This being a turn on for Harry, his breath, too, quickened, and he could feel himself getting hard as well.

Removing his mouth from Draco's cock, Harry sat up. His chest still heaving with shallow breaths, Draco watched Harry in confusion, wondering why he stopped. Harry just smiled at him as he stripped his pants off, exposing his own erected dick. Swinging his leg over, Harry sat down on Draco, so that their dicks were right up against each other's. Draco put his hands on either side of Harry's waist as Harry took hold of Draco's dick. Positioning Draco's dick directly up against Harry's, Harry slowly moved his body up and down so that his dick was rubbing against Draco's.

"Fuck," Draco moaned, titling his head in pleasure. Harry moved up and down faster, while at the same time, using his other hand to rub their cocks simultaneously. Draco's grip tightened around Harry, causing Harry to let out a moan of his own. Harry could feel himself getting close to exploding and further increased the rubbing. "Fuck!" Draco moaned once more, and he exploded, cum shooting out and onto Harry's chest, and running down both their dicks.

Using Draco's cum as a lubricant, he continued to rub their dicks together, tilting his own head back in erotic pleasure. He could feel his hand being pushed out of the way as Draco took over the hand job. Even with his glasses on, Harry could feel his vision going, growing dizzy as he started to reach his climax, until – "ahhh!" he moaned, releasing his load all over Draco and their dicks, their cum mingling together. Harry collapsed on top of Draco, the two breathing heavily from their morning's work out.

After their breathing slowed back to normal, Harry looked into Draco's eyes; they were alight with a kind joyful spark. Draco reached up and captured Harry in a passionate kiss. Harry kissed back, his heart skipping a beat for the love he felt in that single gesture.

Briefly pulling away, Draco had the widest smile on his face. "Boy, you sure know how to start the morning!" He said breathlessly.

"I know how to wake my man up!" Harry said laughing, swooping down for another kiss. He decided not to tell Draco that he really had started the whole thing. Although, if he hadn't taken his hand…

Swept up in each other's passionate kisses, they continued to lay there, completely exposed to each other, their love enveloping the societal need to be clothed, their loving warmth chasing away the cold air drifting in through the windows, and the simple need to be wrapped around a loving body binding them forever closer.


End file.
